ethnic_diversities_of_argentinafandomcom-20200215-history
Kibbeh
| served = Hot | main_ingredient = Finely ground meat, cracked wheat, and Middle Eastern spices }} Kibbeh ( ), also kubba and other spellings, is a Levantine dish made of bulgur, minced onions, and finely ground lean beef, lamb, goat, or camel meat with Middle Eastern spices (cinnamon, nutmeg, clove, allspice). Other types of kibbeh may be shaped into balls or patties, and baked, cooked in broth, or served raw. Kibbeh is considered to be the national dish of many Middle Eastern countries. Kibbeh is a popular dish in Middle Eastern cuisine. Mainly, it is found in Lebanon, Syria, Palestine, Jordan, Egypt (kobeiba), Iraq, as well as Armenia (kuefteh), Iran, Israel, Cyprus (koupes) and in Turkey it is called bulgur köftesi. It is also found throughout Latin American countries that received substantial numbers of Levantine immigrants during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. In the region, the dish is particularly popular in the Yucatan peninsula, the Caribbean coastline of Colombia and in Brazil. Etymology The word is derived from the Classical Arabic kubbah (kibbeh in North Levantine Arabic), which means "ball".Maan Z. Madina, Arabic-English Dictionary of the Modern Literary Language, 1973 Various transliterations of the name are used in different countries: in English, kibbe and kibbeh. Variations In Levantine cuisine, a variety of dishes made with bulghur (cracked wheat) and minced lamb are called kibbeh. The northern Syrian city of Aleppo (Halab) is famous for having more than 17 different types. These include kibbeh prepared with sumac (kibbe sumāqiyye), yogurt (kibbe labaniyye), quince (kibbe safarjaliyye), lemon juice (kibbe ḥāmḍa), pomegranate sauce, cherry sauce, and other varieties, such as the "disk" kibbeh (kibbe arāṣ), the "plate" kibbeh (kibbe biṣfīḥa or kibbe bṣēniyye) and the raw kibbeh (kibbeh nayyeh). Kibbeh nayyeh is a raw dish made from a mixture of bulghur, very finely minced lamb or beef similar to steak tartare, and Middle Eastern spices, served on a platter, frequently as part of a meze in Lebanon and Syria, garnished with mint leaves and olive oil, and served with green onions or scallions, green hot peppers, and pita/pocket bread or markouk bread. Kubba halab is an Iraqi version of kibbeh created with a rice crust and named after the largest city in Syria, Aleppo. Kubba Mosul, also Iraqi, is flat and round like a disc. Kubbat Shorba is an Iraqi-Kurdish version prepared as a stew, commonly made with tomato sauce and spices. It is often served with ''arak'' and various salads. The Iraqi versions are part of the same versions eaten in Iran. A Syrian soup known as kubbi kishk consists of kubbi "torpedoes" or "footballs" in a yogurt (kishk) and butter broth with stewed cabbage leaves. Another soup, known as kibbeh hamda, consists of a chicken stock with vegetables (usually leeks, celery, turnips and courgettes), lemon juice and garlic, with small kibbeh made with ground rice as dumplings.Claudia Roden, A Book of Middle Eastern Food In the Syrian Jewish diaspora this is popular both at Pesach and as the pre-fast meal on the day before Yom Kippur.Poopa Dweck, Aromas of Aleppo. On Colombia's Caribbean coast, the most local variations of the dish use ground beef instead of lamb, but the original recipe, or one with mixture of beef and lamb, can be found served by the large Middle Eastern population of the zone. The dish has acquired almost vernacular presence and is frequently served in social occasions at both Arab and non-Arab households. When served as an adopted local dish, it is offered often as a starter along with other regional delicacies, including empanadas, tequeños and carimañolas. File:Quibe_frito.JPG|thumb|right|Brazilian , stuffed with requeijão, a sauce resembling ricotta and cream cheese of Portuguese origin. Most Brazilian kibbeh uses only ground beef, and not other types of meat. Other variations include tahini, (texturized soy protein), (Japanese wheat gluten-based meat substitute) or tofu (soybean curd) as stuffing. File:Kibbeh_Nayyeh.jpg|''Kibbeh nayyeh'' File:Kubbeh Matfuniyah.jpg|''Kubbeh matfuniya'' See also * * Middle Eastern and Levantine cuisine ** Arab cuisine ** Armenian cuisine ** Assyrian cuisine ** Cuisine of the Mizrahi Jews ** Egyptian cuisine ** Greek cuisine ** Iranian cuisine ** Iraqi cuisine ** Israeli cuisine ** Jordanian cuisine ** Kurdish cuisine ** Lebanese cuisine ** Syrian cuisine ** Palestinian cuisine ** Turkish cuisine * Brazilian cuisine * Colombian cuisine * Cypriot cuisine * Dominican Republic cuisine * Haitian cuisine References Category:Appetizers Category:Arab cuisine Category:Armenian cuisine Category:Assyrian cuisine Category:Cypriot cuisine Category:Dumplings Category:Egyptian cuisine Category:Iranian cuisine Category:Iraqi cuisine Category:Israeli cuisine Category:Jordanian cuisine Category:Kurdish cuisine Category:Lebanese cuisine Category:Levantine cuisine Category:Palestinian cuisine Category:Syrian cuisine Category:Turkish cuisine Category:Western Armenian cuisine Category:Stuffed dishes Category:Meatballs Category:National dishes